Seeking Solance
by StanleyM
Summary: Wendy rodó los ojos y sonrió, a veces era mejor hacer humor de sus desgracias que lamentarse por ellas. 100 Themes Challenge 5/100


Seeking Solance.

Los sollozos, que en un principio sonaron macabros, terminaron por atraerlo dentro de aquel solitario parque.

Mientras más se acercaba, más familiar se iba haciendo la voz, hasta que terminó por distinguir claramente a quien pertenecía, lo cual hiso que inconscientemente acelerara el paso en busca de la fuente del llanto.

Hasta que por fin distinguió la silueta de una chica acomodada en un columpio.

Se quedó quieto por un momento, contemplando su espalda a la vez que se preguntaba que debía hacer.

Al final, optó por acercarse. Sin permiso alguno se sentó en el columpio contiguo. Ella no dudó en restregarse los ojos con las violetas mangas de su chaqueta para desaparecer las lágrimas se su rostro.

Luego posó una mano en la cadena y otra seguía cubriendo uno de sus orbes violetas. Al sentirse abrumada por el silencio, se animó a ser la primera en hablar.

–¿Qué? –Preguntó, de mala gana.

–¿Qué? –Le respondió el rubio, de manera juguetona.

Ella arrugó la nariz, seguía sin mirarlo pero sabía de sobra de quien se trataba.

–¿Qué es lo que quieres? –Volvió a preguntar, a la vez que su voz iba perdiendo firmeza.

–Perdona, no sabía que este parque era propiedad de la señorita Testaburger, eso podría explicar porque estás totalmente sola aquí ¿no? –Él seguía sonriendo y si la miraba.

–Estaba sola –Corrigió.

–Si, bueno, pero ya no porque me has dado permiso de entrar ¿o no? –Pero la mirada divertida perdió un poco de su esencia en el instante en que la pelinegra dejó de mostrarle su perfil para encararlo, con ambas manos en el par de cadenas que sostenían la madera sobre la que estaba sentada.

–No te he dado ningún permiso –Atacó ella, su voz recupero la firmeza que había perdido.

Pero él no respondió, estaba mirando fijamente el ojo derecho de ella. Teñido de violeta, como su iris con la presencia de la luz del sol.

–¿Qué te ha pasado? –No dudo en preguntar, si bien venía con la intención de animarla (A su manera), por cualquier cosa que hubiera sucedido, tampoco se esperaba eso.

Ella divagó un momento entre volver a voltearse o seguir preguntado, optó por la segunda.

–Ya dime que es lo que quieres –Exigió.

Kenny entonces recuperó su natural tono divertido para decir:

–Venía a consolarte.

Un sonrojo apareció en las mejillas de la pelinegra, pero pasó desapercibido, culpa de el tiempo que había invertido llorando.

Después alzó una ceja.

–¿No eres algo sincero? –Preguntó extrañada por la respuesta.

–Es mejor a ser un bastardo mentiroso, creo yo –Sonrió a la vez que se encogía de hombros–; Como sea, cuéntame que te aqueja, cariño.

Ignorar el moratón en la parte derecha del rostro de Wendy era cosa sencilla para él, porque si bien se veía extraño en ella, era algo con lo que había crecido, la violencia en casa.

–Estás loco –Dijo ella, inevitablemente soltó una pequeña risa, casi olvidándose del porque estaba ahí en primer lugar. Dejó de mirar a Kenny a la cara para contemplar la familia nieve.

–¿En serio no me vas a contar? –Insistió, con un falso tono dolido.

Ella sonrió con algo de pena, y no lo pensó dos veces. Quizá porque estaban solos o porque necesitaba hablar con alguien o tal vez porque sabía que él guardaría cualquier cosa que le dijera si se lo pidiera.

–He bajado calificación –Empezó, su voz plasmaba perfectamente la decepción–; Papá me ha pegado porque soy estúpida.

Kenneth no pudo evitar dar un pequeño salto de sorpresa. ¿Era enserio? No se lo esperaba, ni siquiera había dado por hecho aun que alguno de sus padres le hubiera golpeado a pesar de a verlo pensado, escucharlo era mucho más sorprendente, sobre todo la razón.

Sus propios padres golpeaban, pero era el 100% cuando estaban ebrios y encabronados o que ellos los encabronaran ebrios. De igual manera, no recordaba ninguna vez que les hubieran hecho daño ni a él ni a sus hermanos en sobriedad, claro, sus padres sobrios también era algo difícil de recordar.

De cualquier manera, se apresuró a decir algo.

–¿Has reprobado? –Preguntó, tratando de verle el lado lógico al asunto.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

–¿El viejo estaba ebrio? –De verdad estaba intentándolo, pero Wendy volvió a negar y entonces agregó–; Oye, Wendy.

Dijo, para que ella lo mirara a la cara, una vez con su atención sobre él, volvió a hablar.

–Tu papá es un imbécil –Dijo sin censura–; Tú no eres estúpida, un número no define que tan inteligente eres.

Los orbes oscuros se perdieron en los azules por unos segundos, procesando las ultimas palabras que salieron de los labios del chico rubio. Entonces, fue como si algo en ella se quebrara y las lágrimas se acumularon en sus pupilas.

Había estado lamentándose toda la tarde, preguntándose el porque de su estupidez, de su incompetencia, de su imperfección. Todo por un número y ahora se daba cuenta de que esa cifra no decía quien era ella.

Pensó que pudo a ver pasado día y noche lamentándose, si aquel chico no hubiera aparecido para hacerla cambiar de opinión con una sola frase.

Entonces, un pequeño sentimiento de rencor comenzó a crecer en su pecho, le dolía su ojo y, al contrario de lo que creía hace escasos minutos, no se lo merecía.

–¿Qué pasa? –Preguntó Kenny, un poco alarmado por el repentino colapso de la chica.

–Me duele –Dijo simplemente entre sollozos, él entonces comprendió que se refería a la mancha morada que comenzaba a pasar por colores como el verde y el rojo.

Así fue como ambos terminaron en la parada del autobús, esperando que el transporte llegara para poder ir al hospital "Paso al infierno", que estaba situado algo lejos del pueblo.

–¿Segura que no quieres que le deje los dos ojos morados por ti? –La esencia juguetona de Kenny regresó mientras esperaban.

–¡Claro que no! –Chilló ella, fingiendo indignación. Luego se encogió de hombros–; Estas cosas pasan… Al fin y al cabo mi color favorito es el morado.

Se atrevió a bromear, el de ojos azules se rió.

–Eres una sádica –Se burló.

Wendy estaba dándole un golpe a modo de juego en el hombro cuando el sonido del autobús les llamó la atención. Ambos subieron, estaba casi totalmente vacío, aún así se sentaron al fondo.

La chica a un lado de la ventana.

Estaba absorta mirando el paisaje tan conocido para ella, cuando el camión hiso un alto frente a un parque.

Era un parque distinto al que ella había estado hacía un rato, este estaba repleto de gente, desde niños a adolescentes a adultos.

Kenny habló por primera vez desde que subieron.

–Joder ¡Mira que bonita es ella! –Señaló por la ventana a lado de Wendy. Ella alzó una ceja.

–¿Quién? –Preguntó, buscando con la mirada a dicha mujer, probablemente bonita.

Kenny se rió.

–¿Qué no puedes ver el reflejo?

Wendy entonces captó y se sonrojó de inmediato al darse cuenta de que hablaba de ella misma. Entonces encaró al chico que la miraba sonriendo y dijo:

–¡Lo has sacado de una película! –Exclamó, mientras le señalaba acusadoramente con el dedo–; Y eres un mentiroso, no hay forma de que me vea bonita con esto en el ojo.

Ahora era su herida la que señalaba.

–Está bien, me atrapaste –Admitió, exagerando un gesto de decepción, pero luego su resplandeciente sonrisa volvió a su rostro–; No te preocupes, cuando desaparezca, serás la más preciosa de todo South Park.

Wendy rodó los ojos y sonrió, a veces era mejor hacer humor de sus desgracias que lamentarse por ellas.

* * *

**100 Themes challenge. 5/100: Seeking solance.**

**Tratar un tema serio de esta forma era mi punto (¿) **

**Okk, olviden esto. Debido a que por fin salí de exámenes, he reanudado mis one-shot del Challenge. Aunque igual sigo ocupada, estoy oculta bajo montones de tarea porque este parcial es bastante corto y los maestros se emocionan con los trabajos y exposiciones, además de que los incompetentes de los del servicio escolar cometieron un error en mi boleta y me dejaron 0 en todas las materias, literalmente. FUCK, llevo tres días arreglando eso. **

**Uff. En fin. Estaba en un momento de estrés (hace meses) porque no se me ocurría una pareja para este tema. Pero al fin ****me sugirió esta y aquí estoy.**

**En fin, espero que les guste. **

**Saludos, mis guapos lectores (¿).**


End file.
